The Time Line
131 BBY ''' *- Talek'' ''is born''' 19 BBY ' ' ' ' ' ' ''' *''- '''Talek '' meets Jedi Master Dalen Vigue and his Padawan Oni Tubari during the Great Purge, learns of Yoda. *- Due to the purge, Talek's search lasts for three years, keeping the attention off the Old Jedi Master.'' '' ' ' ' ' '''16 BBY ' *'''- 'Talek' trains with 'Yoda 'until 10 BBY ' '9 BBY ' *''- [[Fuap Ramah, Noormeen War Angel|'Talek]]' Studies from Fuap Ramah, Noormeen War Angel' 2 BBY *'''- Talek leaves Fuap Ramah, inherits V7 Gunstar with new Guyver Bio Booster Armor ' *'- 'Fuap Ramah' Ascends into Force Ghost, ' '''4 ABY ' *'''- Yoda dies. ' '''120 ABY ' *'''- The Samurai Imperial Navy is formed. ' '''131 ABY ' *'– Yaja is born ' *'''-Yaja’s Parents die giving him over to unnamed Jedi ' '''133 ABY' * Imperial prison ship lost in hyperspace en route to destination. In addition to a full compliment of crew a Sith commander, Jedi prisoner and their apprentices were on board. 135 ABY ''' *- A 4 year old Yaja and The Unnamed Jedi find a hidden village of Black OPS Jedi ' '''137 ABY' *'– Gada the Hutt is born ' 160 ABY ''' *- The Samurai Imperial Navy reforms into the Systems Intelligence Network, aka SIN. ' '''220 ABY ' *'– Wavz world war starts up after assignation of King Guuas ' 226 ABY *'Tales of a derelict ship where the dead walk freely begins to circulate in the fringe. ' 230 ABY *'More ships in the area of Wild Space begin to go missing, written off due to nature of the region.' 370 ABY ''' *– Yaja meets up with Jedi at hidden temple ' '''380 ABY ' *'– Yaja leads a strike team to take back Coruscant, ' *'''-The Jedi take back Coruscant, ' *'-Yaja is named Grand Master of the new Jedi Order ' '''381 ABY' *'''- Karas meets the High Council ' '''382 ABY ' 383 ABY ' '''385 ABY ' '386 ABY ' '387 ABY ' '388 ABY ' '389 ABY ' '390 ABY ' '391 ABY ' '392 ABY ' '393 ABY ' '394 ABY ' '395 ABY ' '396 ABY ' '397 ABY ' '398 ABY ' '399 ABY ' '400 ABY ' '401 ABY ' '402 ABY ' '403 ABY ' '404 ABY ' *– Gada the Hutt takes over the Hutt gang ' '''405 ABY ' 406 ABY ' '''407 ABY ' '408 ABY ' '409 ABY ' '410 ABY ' '411 ABY ' '412 ABY ' '413 ABY ' '414 ABY ' '415 ABY ' '416 ABY ' '417 ABY ' '418 ABY ' '419 ABY ' '420 ABY ' '421 ABY ' *– End of the Wavz 200 year war, ' *'-Last of the old royal bloodline Teyu is made Queen ' '''422 ABY ' 423 ABY ' '''424 ABY ' '425 ABY ' '426 ABY ' '427 ABY ' '428 ABY ' '429 ABY ' '430 ABY ' '431 ABY ' '432 ABY ' '433 ABY ' '434 ABY ' '435 ABY ' '436 ABY ' '437 ABY ' '438 ABY ' *– A few Gray Jedi and on edge of gray go off and hunt down the Sith under shadow orders of Grand Master Yaja ' '''439 ABY ' 440 ABY ' '''441 ABY ' '''Sun Yudiminour is Born 442 ABY ' '''443 ABY ' '444 ABY ' '445 ABY ' '446 ABY ' '447 ABY ' '448 ABY ' '449 ABY ' '''450 ABY *'– The S.H.U. is named by Yaja ' 451 ABY ' '''452 ABY ' '453 ABY ' '454 ABY ' '455 ABY ' *– S.H.U. is nicknamed The Hunters OPS. ' '''456 ABY' *'– Macdoo is born ' 457 ABY ' '''458 ABY ' '459 ABY ' '460 ABY ' '461 ABY ' '462 ABY ' '463 ABY ' '464 ABY ' '465 ABY ' '466 ABY ' '467 ABY ' '468 ABY ' *– Ges Tu is born ' '''469 ABY ' *'– MayTel Nu is born ' 470 ABY ' '''471 ABY ' *– Ges Tu is brought into the Jedi ' '''472 ABY ' 473 ABY ''' *– MayTel Nu is brought into the Jedi ' '''474 ABY ' *'– Coruscant gang war, ' *'''-The Teeran Crime Family is killed, ' *'-Macdoo becomes new crime lord and starts the Tailnii Family ' '''475 ABY ' General Sun Yudiminour is missing after the battle of Tarsus Vor''' 476 ABY ''' *– Valin Fel is Born ' '''477 ABY ' *'– Macdoo Shipping Co. starts up ' 478 ABY ' '''479 ABY ' '480 ABY ' *– Grand Master Yaja takes Ges Tu on as a Padawan ' *'-Jon Grymm is created by SIN as a prototype of a new super soldier. ' '''481 ABY ' *'– Master HemJa takes MayTel Nu on as his Padawan ' 482 ABY ' '''483 ABY ' '484 ABY ' '''485 ABY *'– Vicious is Born ' '486 ABY ' *– Vicious planet Dagon IV implodes''' ' *'- Minutes before planetary destruction, infant Vicious and fellow Gelfs attempt evac on transport which is destroyed under orders of the crime Lord Macdoo of total liquidation of unnecessary assets. The transport is blown out of the sky on the interim Vicious is encased in liquid frick Alloy witch bonds to his skin and blood stream. The now solid rock is blown '''through space landing on Corabon. On entrance to the planet’s atmosphere the frick superheats crash landing on the planet’s surface cracking open on impact unleashing Vicious ' *'''-Sindos is born ' *'-Ges Tu is Knighted ' '''487 ABY ' *'– MayTel Nu is Knighted ' 488 ABY ''' *– Ges Tu is made 3rd in command of the S.H.U. ' '''489 ABY ' *'– Yaja steps down as Grand Master and leaves the Jedi Order ' 490 ABY *'– Boridan is born, ' *'Sindos goes off to train as a Jedi ' *'''-Jeth Tulan takes the Grand Master Title ' '''491 ABY ' *'– Vicious is found by Jinduri immediately begins training.' 492 ABY ''' *– MayTel Nu is made Master, and made part of the High Council ' '''493 ABY ' *'– Boc is made part of the High Council ' 494 ABY ' '''495 ABY ' *– Tarynn is born, ' *'-Tailnii crime Family falls ' '''496 ABY' *'– Yaja returns to Jedi Order, ' *'''-Macdoo goes MIA ' '''497 ABY ' 498 ABY ''' *– Sindos becomes a Padawan of Geeka Fa ' '''499 ABY ' *'– Vicious abandoned on Hoth losses the ability to sleep' 500 ABY *'– DiCoo rocket lands and is born, Difa go to Jedi ' *''Vicious survives Mustafar' '''501 ABY ' *'– Fel becomes ruler, ' *'''-Hedrath Glee is born ' *- Vicious is thrown on Coruscant Beats Niul to near death.' *- Vicious makes first contact with Jedi runs into Jedi master Udo Kier and Padawan Meduri on Forrest moon Endor also discovers Lightsaber. ' '''502 ABY ' *''– Vicious finds crystal planet Ilum and kills fledgling Sith for his saber.'' 503 ABY ' '''504 ABY ' *– DiCoo goes to Jedi ' '''505 ABY' *'– Jovi is born ' *'Sindos is Knighted ' *'''-Jon Grymm, codename "Reaper", is deployed. Field testing is a success. ' '''506 ABY ' *'– Tarnus born, ' *'''-Krypton blows up, ' *'-DiFa is taken under Ges Tu as his Padawan ' *-Tindómë Urúva is born '''507 ABY ' *'''- Jericho Beck is born. ' *'Sindos is made Master and asked to join the High Council ' '''508 ABY ' *-'Gabriel Black is born. ' *'''-Ianto Uilos is born on Cydonia''' 509 ABY ' '''510 ABY ' '511 ABY ' *– DiFa is Knighted ' *'- Ges Tu is made Master ' '''512 ABY ' *'– DiCoo becomes Master Ges Tu Padawan ' *'''-Gabriel's parents are killed; he is taken by his uncle Markus Qel-Droma for training in assassination and the Force. ' '''513 ABY ' *'''- Tarynn taken as Padawan by 'Talek' ' '''514 ABY' *'''- 'Talek' and Tarynn perform Yautja Senior/Learner Bonding rite ' '''515 ABY ' *'– DiCoo first contact with Green K, ' *'DARK MISSION, 'Talek' introduces the Normeen War Angels, and the first appearance of the World Eater Energy.' *'''-DiFa and DiCoo go on Docke mission, ' *'-Kara Miravi is born ' '''516 ABY ' 517 ABY ' '''518 ABY ' '519 ABY ' *- Jericho kills his father. ' '''520 ABY ' *'– DiCoo Knighted ' *'''-Gabriel undergoes genetic augmentation. ' *'- Ianto breaks Cydonian Taboo by joining the Jedi under the alias Ethan Kelebui''' *Tindómë discovered by traveling Jedi 521 ABY *'– Wavz 100 year of Peace celebration, ' *'''-DiCoo Finds out about Krypton and takes on his birth name Zak-Ri ' *Tindómë leaves the Jedi and becomes a rogue for hire '''522 ABY ' 523 ABY ' *Tindómë meets Dra'Kaz and becomes an apprentice Sith '''524 ABY ' *"Ethan" becomes Padawan to Jedi Shadow Rachel Durante. Spends next three years as logistical support for her missions''' 525 ABY ''' *– Cyran’s Inferno, ' *'-Rebirth of Master Sun, MIRANA, B’led, and Inara, ' *'-DiCoo comes in contact with Red K ' *'-Jericho gets his doctorate in phsychology. Jericho kills Jedi Master Norak Quime and starts his lightsaber training with an advanced combat training holocron. ' '''526 ABY ' *'– Helios is born ' *'''-Gabriel fails his first major mission and is expelled from the Organization. His mind is reprogrammed with the identity of Kyuubi Solo. ' '''527 ABY' *'– JINDURI NOCTURNE War, ' *'''-Kyuubi kills Lord Raze, bringing an end to his conquest for Sith domination before it can happen. SIN gives Kyuubi his ship, the Normandy. ' *'-Tarynn becomes Savet ' *'-The events of RAVE take place, Rachel Durante is killed and Ianto is made a Masterless Padawan. Spends the next two and a half years as a Shadow''' *'''-Jen'Mas is formed, comprising of two Sith Master/apprentice pairs (Dra'kaz/'Tindómë, Jinduri/Vicious) *Tindómë and Vicious destroy Nocturne's cloning facility on Thrace, Dra'Kaz wipes out half of all existing Vicious clones with the thought bomb '''528 ABY ' *'– Zak-Ri DiCoo made Master, ' *'''-Nocturne and Cyran Oghma Die ' *'-Kyuubi stops Jericho from destroying CorSec headquarters. ' '''529 ABY ' *'– Joga Skywalker is born, ' *'Tremor is born' *'Tremor's age is excelerated to 11' *'''-Morgana sent by Master Tan Lau to capture or defeathte Sith (Esquaris in the area Beyond the Rim in the Expanse.) There she meets Magnius ' '''530 ABY' *'''- Magnius and Morgana defeat Esquaris and cripple the Devourer of Worlds. ' *'- Morgana brings Magnius to the council ' *'- The Council unsure what to do with Magnius allow him to work for them as an agent of the council rather than allowing him into the order. Their determination is not revealed to Magnius, but rather to allow him to ease into the concept of such an organized structure of the Jedi Order. They do not want to ostracize him, but they don’t think he is ready to be part of the order as well... They will allow him to walk his own path, which they feel will eventually lead to them ... In the mean time Magnius and Morgana go one missions for the council where traditional Jedi's might not fair as well. ' *'- Ianto sheds his Kelebui persona and leaves the Jedi Order during his Knighting Ceremony. Begins work as a "Freelance Shadow" while evading the notice of his former colleagues''' 531 ABY ''' *– Chaos Theory'''